


Vid: Sexy Boy

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Alec Lightwood, ladies and gentlemen. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to my favourite Shadowhunter. Because I'm shallow. :)

**Music** : Sexy Boy, by Air (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_ulZiob5I0))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_sexyboy.zip) (.mp4, 299mb)


End file.
